Turnabout Memories
by croenix fire
Summary: ON HOLD.Phoenix is presented with a new case, defending a girl accused of murder, but it wont be easy when she doesn't even know whether she did it or not, and what does this case have to do with her parents murder? Read and find out.


Authoresses note: Ok, well, this is my first Phoenix Wright story, so I hope it goes ok. I don't own any of the characters, everything, including court dealings in this story is fictional.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Day one investigation.

"What are you doing?"

"It's not what I'm doing; it's what you're doing."

"W-what?"

"You're going to help me silence my past."

"H-hey, what's with the knife, what are-?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 18, 1:00 pm.

Wright and Co. Law Offices.

My name is Phoenix Wright; I'm a defense attorney, though I haven't done a case in about a month, though I still come to the office everyday. I sat down in front of my desk and looked at some papers, all of which were bills. "How am I supposed to pay the rent this month?" I muttered to my self. Then all of a sudden, the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Phoenix Wright, the defense attorney?" A girl asked. I sighed.

"It is."

"Ok, I need your help,"

"Look, I'm sorry but I'm not taking any cases right now." I told her. There was a pause.

"I know, your partner is away right now," She said. I sat up a bit straighter. Was she talking about Maya? "She's finishing her training as a spirit medium, correct?" Now she had my attention.

"Who are you?" Was all I could manage to say.

"My name is Jamie Edgeworth," I fell off my chair. That was the very last name I was expecting to hear. "I'll explain my relationship to Miles Edgeworth later, if you help me that is."

Relationship? What kind of relationship?" Ok, I'll help you,"

"I'm at the detention center." D-detention center?! "I...I've been accused of...murder." She told me. I sighed. So it was a murder case.

"I'll be right down." I told her. I could practically hear her smile.

"Thank you Mr. Wright." I then heard a click. She hung up.

XXXXXXXXX

Once at the detention center, I found myself staring at a young girl, probably not even out of high school. Her hair was just like Edgeworths, long and silver except for a few black strands here and there with the same bangs, except Edgeworth's hair wasn't long. She had ice blue eyes. She also appeared to have some sort of bruise on the side of her fore head. From what I could see, she had on a black top with bell sleeves and some weird silver symbol in the middle of the shirt, and navy jeans. Around her neck was a black choker with a silver crescent moon hanging in the front. I stared at her for several minuets; she seemed content staring back at me.

"Hm," She finally said. "I expected some one more...well, more." She said bluntly. "Anyways, I guess you want me to explain some things to you." Heck yah, like how is your last name Edgeworth? "As I said, my name is Jamie Edgeworth; I'm a sophomore at East Hill high school." I blinked. That must mean she's only about 15. "Last night, at 9:18 pm, a senior at my school was murdered at the school,"

"And you were apprehended?" I asked. She nodded. "Tell me about last night."

"Well, I had forgotten my back pack in the gym, so I had to get it because all my homework was in it."

"Wait, this was around nine o'clock?" I asked. She nodded. "Why didn't you notice it wasn't there earlier? 9:00 is kind of late to be doing home work."

"Um...it was a Friday, we wouldn't have had school anyways...I just figured I'd get it that night." That's kind of odd.

"Ok, well continue."

"Right, so I went to the gym to get my back pack and then..." She suddenly stopped. Her eyes became downcast. Did she see the dead body, or did she really..."I can't remember." She finally finished. I nearly fell off my chair. "My sub conscious, it has a way of blocking out memories that I'd want to forget. After I stepped into the gym, everything goes blank. Next thing I knew, I was in here."

"I- I see. And what proof do they have against you?"

"Well, there's two witnesses," Lovely. "The knife that he was stabbed with has my finger prints on it." Oh this can't get any better. "And one of the witnesses got a picture of my holding the knife above him." I stared at her blankly. It just got better.

"Are you sure you didn't do it?" I asked, not sure if I was joking or not. She held her right arm and looked at the floor.

"To be honest, I'm not." She replied softly.

"But, then why-?"

"I don't necessarily want you to prove me innocent Mr. Wright; I just want you to help me find the truth." She told me.

"The truth?"

"This isn't the first time my sub conscious has locked out a painful memory." What could she mean by that? "It drives me crazy how there's so many blank spots in the past five years of my life." Only the past five years? "My cousin said you were very good at finding the truth, you even discovered the truth of HIS worst memory." C-cousin?! I stared at her blankly.

"Um," I began.

"Oh that's right, I never explained." She said. "Miles Edgeworth, you went to school with him in fourth grade, and you defeated his perfect win record, correct?" I nodded. How did she know so much? "Well, he's my cousin." She said. My draw dropped. "My dad was his uncle, so we're cousins." She explained.

"I- I see,"

"Although, he's always been so much more then a cousin to me." Her eyes sparkled.

"Uh, can I ask about the witnesses?"

"Sure, ask away, and I'll answer to the best of my ability." I suppose her true nature was beginning to come out. She seemed...happier.

"Ok well, there were two witnesses, and one got a picture. Where was each witness?"

"Well, the one, Lani O'Neil, a junior at the school, she saw it from the main hallways that leads into the gym, where as the janitor, the one who took the picture saw it from a door that led outside. Apparently he was taking out trash and stuff and decided to come back in through the gym. He always keeps a camera with him so he can 'catch' all the kids littering and stuff."

"I see," I wonder what this picture was like, because in the last few cases I've done, some of them had been...not that decisive, like whom good forget that steal samurai picture? "So, say you did kill..." What was even the victim's name?

"Lance Summers." She told me. Her expression became saddened.

"I see. So say you killed him, what's your motive?"

"M- My motive?" She seemed rather shocked.

"Yah, what's your reason for killing him?"

She looked down at the floor. "I...don't think I had one."

"Did you know him? He's two years ahead of you, right?" She nodded.

"Yes, and yes. I knew him pretty well actually, and yes, he was almost 18."

"Were you friends?"

"I," She bit her lip. Her expression became more and more depressed looking with each question I asked. "I thought we were, but I'm not sure what he thought." What does that mean?

My eyes then fell back to the bruise on her forehead. "Where'd you get that bruise?"

"I don't know. When I woke up here, I had it." I sighed. I guess that was all the information I would need...for now.

"Well, when's the trial?" I asked. she looked up at me.

"You mean you'll try to uncover the truth?"

"Not just that, but I'll prove you innocent too. Your cousin wasn't a murder, and I don't think you are either." She nodded.

"Right, I'll write you up a letter of my request and directions to the school, since you'll need to investigate." She quickly wrote out two pieces of paper. I took them and was about to leave, when I remembered something.

"About your cousin, Edgeworth, he left a note,"

"Saying he choose death, I know." She said. "But I don't think he committed suicide, he wouldn't leave me all alone like that."

"Alone? What about your parents?"

She didn't reply for a moment. "I told you, this isn't the first time my sub conscious has locked out painful memories. I guess I should tell you."

"You don't have to,"

"I want to. You need to know all you can about me." She took a deep breath, and then began to tell me about her parents. "5 years ago my parents were murdered, there was no witness, and no decisive evidence pointing at anyone, so the case was ever solved. My cousin was my only other living relative, so I went to live with him. He had just become a prosecuting attorney at the time. So, I've lived with him these past five years."

"And earlier, you said he was much more then a cousin to you?"

"Right, He was a lot of times like an older brother, just always looking out for me and taking care of me and stuff, and then other times he was just kind of like a father, always giving me 'fatherly' advice, and just...being there."

Wow, I personally can't see Edgeworth acting very 'fatherly', but this girl must have known him for a long time, perhaps she knows of a different side of Edgeworth. "So, where are you living now?"

"Oh, well, there was this guy that went to high school with my parents and and the same collage, so they were really good friends. When my cousin disappeared, he came and took me under his wing until he returned."

"How well do you know this guy?"

"Before now, I had only met him once before my parents died, though I remember he was really nice and gave me candy. He still is really nice to me; he says that he thinks my cousin is still out there somewhere, and that he'll come back for me."

"What's his name?" I asked her. Maybe I'd be able to get some information out of him.

"Leonard Masters." She told me.

"Right. Well, I should get going, um, you never told me when the trial was."

"Oh yah, it's tomorrow at 10:00 am, district court."

"T- tomorrow!?" That doesn't give me much time. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." She nodded.

XXXXXXXXX

March 18, 1:47 pm

East Hill High school

The high school was pretty big. I saw a few policemen coming out and going in. Some how I managed to get in with no problems. I got directions as to where the gym was and headed to it. I looked into the gymnasium, it was pretty big. Bleachers were up against the east and west wall. A basketball net hung from the ceiling on the south and north side. The center was taped off with yellow tape, and white tape was on the floor, outlining where the body was. Blood was scattered around it.

"Hey pal!" I heard someone shout. I looked over and saw Detective Dick Gumshoe. "Why are you here pal?"

"Well,"

"The defendant asked you to be her defense attorney huh?"

"Uh, yah, in fact here's her letter of request." I handed it to detective Gumshoe. He glanced over it, and then shoved it into his pocket.

"I figured she'd call you. Ever since you defeated Mr. Edgeworth, she's been very intrigued with you."

"So then, you know Edgeworth is her cousin?"

"Hey pal, he's more then her cousin, he's her guardian, has been for 5 years, ever since her parents murder and all."

"Yah, Jamie told me. Though I can't help but be surprised you know." Even though I figure that I shouldn't be surprised.

"Of course I know! I've met Miss Edgeworth loads of times. Every Friday she'd go to the prosecutor's office and he'd take her out for dinner, though some times he'd forget and go home with out her and she'd sit in his office all night long, and Mr. Edgeworth wouldn't know until he got there the next day." Gumshoe laughed at this.

"Why didn't she walk home herself? Edgeworth can't live that far away from the prosecutor's office." I asked.

"Well, Jamie doesn't like to go out by herself at night, see? I guess it has something to do with her parents being murdered."

Yet she was able to come all the way here just to get her back pack? Strange...

"Hey pal! What's with that weird look?"

"Uh, nothing, just thinking about a lot."

"Yah, I know what you mean. I feel so bad for Jamie, all locked up in the detention center like a criminal." Gumshoe looked out over the gym.

"You don't think she did it?" I asked. I mean, Jamie doesn't even know if she's innocent.

"Course not! You proved Mr. Edgeworth was innocent, right? I'm sure you can do the same with her."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Yah, sometimes when we'd have a meeting with Mr. Edgeworth about current cases we're investigating, we'd go out to dinner, and he'd bring Jamie along. She was a real smart girl, stayed quiet and listened to all the details real well," Gumshoe's eyes sparkled as he remembered the times. "and sometimes she'd give her opinion on the case, and not just stupid kid opinions, real smart ones, sometimes they gave us a whole new look on the case and allowed us to uncover the truth. Yah, that girls got prosecuting blood in her. Real smart girl. But the last time she came to a meeting was several years ago, when she was 12 I think."

"So, was that the last time you saw her?"

"Oh no. She runs over to the police department all the time to deliver stuff for Mr. Edgeworth. I saw her just a few weeks ago. I go over to the house she's staying in every other day to make sure she's doing ok and stuff." He explained.

"And how does she usually seem?"

"She's a teenage girl, so it's always different. Sometimes she's as cheerful as a chipmunk, other times she's in her room crying her pretty blue eyes out. I try to be there for her as much as possible, ya know? Try to do what I can to cheer her up."

"I'm sure she appreciates that." I should've figured that detective Gumshoe would have a close relationship with her, but I haven't really been thinking clearly, I'm still in shock that Edgeworth has been raising a young girl for the past 5 years I guess. "Anyways, how's the investigation doing?"

"Ok. Though I don't think anyone's taking it all too seriously, what with there being 2 witnesses, her finger prints on the knife, and a photo. There's not much more that needs to be found." He explained dimly.

"And how's the photo?" He didn't answer for a few moments.

"It's pretty decisive." He said. Great. How can I possibly find evidence that it wasn't her? "Hey pal; if you need any help, any help at all, just ask. I'll do everything I can."

"Ok, well how about the autopsy report?"

"Right, here ya go." Gumshoe handed me the report.

_'Name: Lance Summers._

_Time of death: March 17, 9:18 pm._

_Cause of death: A single stab wound to the chest, death was immediate_.'

"Are the witnesses here?" Gumshoe gave me a weird look. "I know who they are, Jamie told me...not sure how she knew, but she did."

"Oh, ok then. Only the girl is here, but be careful around her, she's..Well, just be careful with her." The detective told me. "I have to get going, gotta fill in Jamie's request, and I gotta go visit her before visiting hours are over." And with that, he walked away. I sighed as I looked around again. I then heard a girl talking. I looked over and song a girl with blonde haired pulled back in a high pony tail. She was dressed in all pink.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore!" She cried as she turned away from a police man next to her.

"Ok, well, you can probably go home now." The officer said to her. He looked as though he had no idea how to comfort her. Maybe she good tell me something. Once the policeman was gone, I walked over to her.

"Excuse me," I began, but she instantly turned and glared at me.

"Go away! All I've done since last night is tell people the horrible things that I saw, and I'm quite tired of it!" She wasn't just being uncooperative, she was actually crying. It was then that I realized who she was.

"You wouldn't happen to be the witness Lani O'Neil, would you?" She looked directly at me, her eyes slightly red from crying. I could see her eyes moving up and down, she was scanning me. Her brown eyes then stopped somewhere between my chest and my neck.

"That badge," She began. "You're a defense attorney." I was speechless.

"Y- you know what my badge is?" Well, this had to be one of the few times someone actually recognized it.

"My great uncle was a defense attorney," She said as she crossed her arms. "I always have to spend my summers there and listen to 'how he valiantly defended his client' and usually lost." Wow, sounds...really boring. "Now let me guess, you're that heinous girl, Jamie Edgeworth's defense attorney, aren't you?"

"I...well, yeah."

"Well, let me tell you now that you will lose this case! I saw everything, I saw her plunge the knife into me beloved Lance and the janitor saw the same thing, his story matched perfectly with mine, and he got a picture. Her finger prints are on the knife, she was found at the scene of crime, there is more then enough decisive evidence against her. You will loose this trial, and she will get her just deserts!"

Wow, she really doesn't seem to like Jamie. "Um, what exactly DID you see?" Usually the witnesses never tell me, but it was worth a shot.

"Pht, like I'd tell you. You're trying to defend that killer, and I don't need you going around pointing more fingers at innocent people and freeing killers!"

"Pardon..?"

"I know all about you, Mr. Phoenix Wright." Strange how all of a sudden people know who I am. "You're probably wondering how I know who you are, well it's quite obvious. Everyone knows your name now that you've proven that prosecutor Lana Skye innocent, though she wasn't exactly innocent, but she wasn't the murderer, but you convicted that poor innocent chief of police!" Innocent?! "And lets not forget the trial of little Jamie's own uncle, Mile Edgeworth," Um, he's her cousin, but I don't feel like correcting her.

"He was clearly the killer, but you pointed your little finger at Mr. Von Karma!" The girl was now shouting at me. "And you said that Will Powers was innocent? What a joke! And you said Mr. Redd White was guilty too! I don't know how many innocent people you've convicted, but all I can say is your worse then Miles Edgeworth!"

"But...Redd White, Dee Vasquez, Manfred Von Karma, Chief Gant, they really were all the killers, they all even confessed!"

"Because you pressured them so much. I just don't feel safe at night knowing that you've freed murderers." This girl was really something.

"Um, earlier you said 'your beloved Lance',"

"I don't want to talk about him." She said quickly, tears began to fill her eyes again. She was most likely romantically involved with him or something. I almost felt sorry for her.

"Ok, then what can you tell me about Jamie Edgeworth?" Immediately her eyes were filled with fire.

"Oh, just saying that name sends shivers up my spine! She's the worst of the worst. She's such a goodie goodie. Nearly perfect grades, always does what she's told, and then she's always going around telling sob stories about how her parents were murdered and she's so sad and lonely, and they've only gotten worse now that her uncle ditched her and committed suicide or something."

"Um, he's her cousin,"

"And she's such a wanna-be Goth, I mean, that whole 'I'm sad and lonely act so I'll wear dark depressing clothes and sit in corners by myself' act is such, well, and act! One time, I saw her walking down the street with this guy, and she was all happy and skipping, and even wearing a white shirt! Seriously!"

"I see. What's her motive for killing Lance?" Though she said that she doesn't have one. Lani looked at me with this weird look. Her mouth then slowly curved into a smirk.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know. Why don't you go ask her that yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm finally aloud to leave, so that's what I'm going to do." She turned on her heal and exited the gymnasium. What did she mean by that? Jamie said she didn't have a motive, and I don't think she'd hide anything from me, it seemed like she'd do anything to find the truth, even if she was guilty.

Most of the officers were gone now, the gym was almost empty. But it couldn't hurt to look around more. I walked over to where the tape was. Lance seemed to have been pretty tall, at least 6 feet, and rather muscular as was. There was blood all around it. I then walked over to where the door to the outside was, the place where the janitor took the picture.

I then noticed a small card on the ground. I picked it up. It read:

_Leonard Masters_

_Psychiatrist extraordinaire._

And then an address. Hm, I could probably use a psychiatrist...wait a sec, 'Leonard Masters' isn't he the guy taking care of Jamie? I should probably hang onto this. The scene seemed pretty cleaned up, I couldn't find anything else. I also looked outside the school, around where the door was to the gym and such, but found nothing there.

"I should probably go home," I finally said to myself. Maybe do some research and figure out what exactly I could do. I had no clues, except a business card, which I'd have to ask Jamie about tomorrow. This was probably going to be one of the hardest cases yet, especially with so little evidence, but I was determined to find the truth, for Jamie's sake.

To Be Continued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoresses note: Well, there ya go. Please review, no harsh flames.


End file.
